Style Savvy Trendsetters: More than my delivery boy,
by VJ writes
Summary: Brad is the delivery boy in style savvy Trendsetters. Lenci, his best customer, and him go out. Emmylou is super happy, Avery won't stop being depressed, and Lenci needs to evaluate her life. Rated M for a few sexual reasons! more themes than the would let me put humor, adventure, hurt/comfort, and friendship. Sorry for beginning, gets better from third chapter
1. Chapter 1

Style savvy trendsetters: The question. Lenci sat in her apartment, head down, listening to music. She had just came home from the buyers center and had a rough day. She just sat there until her doorbell rang, it was brad, the delivery guy. He looked at her nervously and said, " here are your buyers center clothes. Wait, before you turn around there's something's I have to ask and tell you." Lenci looked at him and nodded. "Well, I've liked you for a long time now," he stated. He paused for a moment, wondering how to ask her this question. He exhaled and finally asked, "will you go out with me?" _ End of the first chapter, whoop! 


	2. The answer

Style savvy trendsetters: The answer. Lenci stared at Brad in surprise and shock. She couldn't believe it. She had a crush on him since she first saw him, and now he was asking her out. She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes," she whispered quietly. Brad smiled bigger than she knew a smile could go and leaned in to kiss her. Lenci dodged and looked at Brad. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. He looked back and grinned. "Goodbye," Brad dismissed. He walked out of the door, with that same smile still on his face. Hopefully she would find the letter in her box of clothes. _ Awwww This is the end of the third chapter *cries* review? 


	3. The 'date'

Style savvy Trendsetters: the note

Lenci continued to look through the box of clothes. She found her faux fur stole. She put that on. She had some golden faux fur boots, a faux fur hat, and a faux fur jacket. Oh how she loved being manager of Mira Luna. She continued to rummage through the box until she could find her new fairy-tale dress. When she found it, there was a paper attached to it. She pulled it of and it read, "dear Valencia, please come and meet me at the café. We have a lot to discuss. Let me know if you can't make it, Brad.

P.S., here's my number, so call me maybe." She smiled at the corny joke and pulled on some leather pants, so she could leave. But before she left, she grabbed her purse and headed out. It was winter, and it was **COLD**! She regretted not putting more layers on. She hurried over to the café, to meet Brad. He was bundled in warm clothes. Just seeing him that warm made he colder and tightened her stole, to try to conserve more heat. Brad ordered them both a cup of hot chocolate, and gladly sipped on it. She and Brad started talking about their jobs.

"Being a delivery person is great for you, but I just don't see myself doing that all day, I wouldn't want to start sweating in my Zhade clothes, these are expensive."

"I know, that's why I don't wear expensive items."

"Off the topic of that, why don't you every come to my shop?"

"Because, Gordon is my older cousin."

"Really? That's why?"

"I don't know what hours he's there, seriously!"

"But why don't you want to go when he's there?"

"I'm afraid he'll tell my dad I'm slaking off work to go shopping."

"Well, you can come with me."

"Really?"

"Yep. And If he says a thing he's hours are cut," she promised him, looking into his blue eyes. She then had a thought. One that was going to get her in trouble with her mentor, Michela if she found out. She then shivered from the cold and the thought. "Come on Brad," she said sweetly. He got up and walked along side her to the shop. He then said, "if you were cold, you could've told me." She giggled, despite the howling winter winds, and walked towards the store.

* * *

**Aww do you feel the love?**

**_Leland: no. :(_**

**It's ok Le, they're in a different universe, so we can still get married.**

**_Leland: yay! :)_**


	4. oh god no,

Style savvy trendsetters: more than my delivery boy chapter four.

Nick: I don't know if you can be a boy. Sadly, you have male clothing in the game, and still to have a female avatar.

Chris: isn't it? J

**_Shopping_**

~Lenci's POV~

When Brad and I walked into the boutique, we immediately got hit by warm air. I started to relax and show him around. The boutique had a street style to it, like one you would see walking down the street. Except, this one stood out from the others. It was neon purple on the outside which was saying "look at me! I'm something worth your time!" and on the inside, you saw some of the most fashionable items imaginable. I dragged him around, going on and on about the shop's history, I forgot why I brought him here in the first place. I then stopped at something about my mom, Michaela, and sighed. Brad looked at me in concern with a look on his face that was saying, "What's wrong?" I sighed and looked down at my feet and then said in a barely audible voice, "sorry for talking your ear off, I just love this place so much, I couldn't resist." I shuffled my feet around and sighed. Brad put him finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. We just looked at each other and then, slowly, our lips met and we closed our eyes and made out, right there, in the middle of the customer filled boutique. We then heard wolf whistles and some claps. I slowly pulled back, my light brown cheeks now a bright red. Brad was blushing too, but not as hard as I was. I then continued to show him around, and now added a little bounce in my step as well. Brad then found something that caught his eyes, a red polo shirt matched with a pair of light blue jeans. We talked for a minute and I came back with the outfit. He went to the fitting room with the clothes to try them on. They fit perfectly. Brad followed me to the register and got his wallet out of his pocket. I then stopped him and offered to pay for him. He shook his head and paid for it himself. I then thanked him for his purchase in a 'professional' manner. I bagged his outfit and gave it to him. We then left the boutique.

_**home bound**_****

I walked back home, Brad's hand in mine. He wanted to walk home with me to make sure nothing happened to me. He walked me to the door of the apartments. He opened the door for me and walked with me into the elevator. I'm actually very glad he did, because there were two tough looking thuggish like people in there also who heavily smelled like beer. I scooted closer to Brad, crushing any personal bubble he had. I felt bad for it, but he put his arm around me waist and pulled me so close that it would raise questions. One of the thugs looked over at us and then looked at me. He tapped the other guy and said, "Hey Tom, would ya just LOOK at that dime over there?" Brad growled and tried to pull me closer to him. The other guy supposedly Tom, then said, "She's real pretty. Not too many girls like her anymore." I started to whimper, and I mentally thought, "Why do I have to live on floor 79, and why is this elevator so slow?" Brad saw the look on my face and made me place my on his side pocket, the one closest to me. I felt his pocket and felt something hard and metal. I looked at him and whispered in his ear, "Is that what I think it is in there?" He nodded and mouthed something about how he would be glad to use it on one of them if they touched me. I just shook my head. 'Tom' looked at me and said, "What I wouldn't give to ram mine in there." I was paralyzed with fear, oh god, was he really going to try to rape me? Brad mumbled, "How about your life idiot? Because I will gladly see that it happens before you do." The other thug then said, "What was that junior? Or are you the quiet, shy, wimpy type?" I looked at Brad as to tell him to act shy but he didn't, he then loudly said, "I SAID, How about your life idiot? Because I will gladly see that it happens before you do!" Tom growled and said, "Joe, it looks like we have a loudmouth over there, and I don't like loudmouths." Joe then simply glared at Brad and reached down into his pocket and said, "Neither do I boss." He grabbed a gun and I started to whimper and cower, oh goodness Brad! Don't get killed when we just started dating! Tom pulled out his gun and was going to aim at Brad, but I jumped in front of him. There was no way I would let him get hurt. Tom sucked his teeth, and then in a threatening tone he growled, "Chickadee, you might want to move, I'm about to splatter Romeo here all over the walls." I whined and hugged and kissed Brad on the lips and then told him not to die. I walked to the wall opposite of his. Tears started to fall from my eyes. Brad looked like he had a plan, but the thugs didn't realize it. Joe aimed for Brad's knee and he noticed his slow movement to his pocket and said, "what you doin' Romeo?" brad gripped the metal handle in his pocket and somehow loaded the gun with one hand and pulled it quickly and screamed, " I AM NOT ROMEO DUMMIE! I AM NOT ROMEO!" he shot him in the leg and Joe screamed and shot at Brad and hit the area right above his thigh. He gasped in pain and started to fight Joe while Tom slowly advanced towards me. When Tom got directly behind me, since I was facing the wall, he pulled at my pants and pulled them down. I turned around, pulled my pants up and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. Since it was a rather large elevator there was enough room for this thing to go down. I grabbed Tom's head and slammed him to the floor causing the entire elevator to shake a bit. Brad looked over at me surprised and continued to fight Joe. We had ten more levels to go. We were on floor 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79! Finally! When the doors opened I grabbed Brad from his fighting position, picked him up, despite he was normal weight and I was underweight. I ran and ran. I unlocked my door, ran inside, and locked the door. I started to pant and then I laid Brad on my light purple couch. I went into my kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water, painkillers, some bandages, and my first aid kit. I walked over to brad and gave him the painkillers and the water bottle. I opened my first aid kit and got out a tool so I could cut the bullet out. I was careful not to put him in more pain than necessary.

After a while I had Brad all bandaged up. He didn't once complain about how it hurt. I thought about how he saved my body and my self-esteem. If he hadn't have prepared for the worst, the worst would have happened. I felt like I owed him my life and my body even. Yet, I still have that three month rule. What I didn't know was in three weeks' time that rule would be broken.

This is a longer chapter. Review? You'll get a shout out.


	5. Let's go!

**Style savvy trendsetter more than my delivery boy chapter 5: drop the world (more like the news)**

**Amonte: I know its u. ****J****Aww thanks and I will. **

~Lenci's POV~

(One week later)

Brad and I held hands as we walked to his delivery truck. I gave him a hug and a kiss and he left to go make some deliveries. I then walked to Mira Luna and Surprisingly, only Michaela, Avery, and Emmylou were there. I smiled as I approached them. I was the happiest person right now. Brad and I have just confirmed our relationship. As I stared off in space, Michaela looked at me in concern. Snapping me out of my daze she then excitedly squealed, "Lenci! My Baby! How are you?" I smiled and gave her a thumb up. Ok, I'm a little, no, VERY shy. Everybody says that I have a beautiful voice and face, yet I still remain shy.

Michaela walked over to me and gave me a hug. Avery looked over at us with sad eyes, hmm, makes me wonder if she has children of her own. When Michaela released me I thought of how I would tell her about Brad. After my last boyfriend, I doubt she will be happy that I'm dating again.

As If Emmylou read my mind she then asked, "Hey Fenci-Lenci, do you have a boyfriend?" I looked at her and said out loud to everyone that was there, "yes, I have a boyfriend. His name is Brad." Emmylou's face looked as if she had just found out she won $1,000,000. She started to jump up and down and squealed, "Omigosh! Fenci-Lenci got a boyfriend after issue with Jayzian!" I turned away, my face burning bright red. Jayzian was a kid from school who I loved and after a while {fifteen years later.} we dated. We have been broken up for a year, and I found out he cheated on me with VARIOUS girls while we were dating. I was crushed and for months I didn't leave my apartment. Nuances was buzzing about how a new girl Jimiriah (Jayzian's real life girlfriend TT-TT) had superstar Lenci's boyfriend in her grasp. When I didn't come out they called me a nickname Emmylou gave me since my attitude was like a fence, Fenci-Lenci. I turned away from them and walked towards the door. I could hear Emmylou apologizing for it and begging for forgiveness. Michaela muttered something about how she didn't trust this idea of me dating. I walked out of the door and went to the buyer's center.

I had ordered some flirty underwear that would make any boy stare. I left; taking the stuff I planned on wearing myself and left the rest for brad to pick up. I ran back to my apartment and took a shower. I then changed into the red bra and red boy shorts (the type of underwear I prefer, XD) I then slipped on some random, cute, denim top that showed off my bra and light blue skinny jeans. I was having an adrenaline rush, because I wanted to look cute in these five minutes before he came with the packages. I rummaged around my box of shoes and pulled out some red flats. Those would do.

I picked up my sketch pad and sketched for the five minutes. I was drawing lines, erasing them, and shading things. Before I knew it, I was done with the sketch. I looked at it and gasped, I drew a picture of me and Brad. Just Great, another piece to add to the collection. I hung it in my closet, along with my Leland Turbo drawings. My doorbell rang, and I went to open the door. I pulled it open and was greeted by my favorite delivery boy. Brad set the boxes on the floor, towards the side of my door. I leaned in to give him a hug. He then turned to leave but my strong arms grabbed his waist. He looked back and gave a sad smile and sadly told me, "Sweetie, I have to go. My dad needs to talk to me and I can't take a rain check." I whimpered and let go, understanding what he said. He started to walk away. I grabbed my keys off of the counter, locked the door behind me, and followed him. I loved him and wanted to spend time with him, I wasn't giving up this easy. He noticed me following him and sighed, "Why do I even bother?" he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to his delivery truck. I gave him a pleading look and he smiled and breezily answered my unspoken question, "Hop in."

After a while of riding we made it to the business and he parked the truck, turned it off, and got his car keys. He walked me over to his car and opened the door for me and grinned, "Here you go." I sat inside and observed. I never knew he liked the colors red and blue so much. His car was tidy and had a good amount of space inside. His seats had dark red color to them, while his floor mats were a very dark blue. Oh, and I forgot to mention, his car was a beautiful silver, to contrast the inside (how Amonte's car sorta looks like). He then pulled off, to our destination.

**Ok, This is a filler chapter! Don't hate, I just need to update. My fingers need to be doing something.**

**If you see this then you know I'm the daughter of an aspiring poet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! I back! I'm ITCHING to update this.**

** xxx**

When we eventually pulled up to hid Dad's house, he unlocked the doors and let me out. He opened the front door and grabbed my hand and pretty much pulled me in the house.

Liking red and blue must run in the family because when Brad's father came downstairst he smiled at us. He came down stairs and shook my hand. He introduced himself as Blake and gestured for me to have a seat. He smiled and sat down on the sofa directly across from mine. Brad took a seat next to me. His dad figured out why costemers called more, and where the more needy customers are. He drew a map on this random white board. It was quite a good map. He then said his best customer lived in Nintendo Lane Apartments, I live there! The apartment number was 7910. I live there! I'm their best customer! I wonder what he would think of his best customer in his Livingroom?

We bid him goodbye as we left. I hopped in Brad's car and he drove off.

**xxx**

**Into the SUNSET! Lol, nope. just to bring me home. Reveiw plz?!**


	7. I updated though

_**Style savvy trendsetters: More than my delivery boy.**_

**Chapter, Well, I honestly don't know.**

**Hey it's me! **

**Random person: boo, she sucks!**

**Me: shut up!**

**Anyways, I'm back. Here's the story.**

~Lenci~

Brad had driven me home. I was sitting in my apartment flipping through nuances magazine and saw an old friend of mine, Dominic Strata. I guess he finally got the nerve to do an article. I sighed as I looked at the magazine; I was on the cover, again! I ran my hands through me black, long hair and sat back farther on the couch. Life was nice, but enjoyed it when I wasn't on people's lips wherever and whenever. I enjoyed the simple life while I had it, and I guess I should be happy. But, for god's sake! I'm only 21! I want to go out and party without being mobbed by fan girls and fan boys. I guess Brad was right when he said that the simple life was called 'simple' for a reason. For example, I used to be able to go outside for work every day and not get chased by the glitterazzi, which is what we call the paparazzi in this town.

I looked out of my window as the sun started to set. This may be a big city, but man! The sunsets are beautiful! When the sun fully went down, I walked over to my makeup stand. I lightly added some white blush and white eye shadow over my chocolate skin. I grabbed the white lipstick and glazed my lips with it. I went to grab my black leather coat and my Black Zhade sunshades and went to walk out of the door. I stopped, ran back in my house to grab my iPod and slid it in my pocket and put the white ear buds in my ear. Then, Antony Hamilton's song, life has a way, came on.

_So I thought there ain't room to grow anything,_

_Oh li-ife humbles you down,_

_Humbles you down_

_Oh life has a way of humblin' you down,_

_Humbles you down,_

_Oh life has a wa-ay of humbling you down,_

_Just when I thought that I knew,_

_Oh just when I thought I knew it all I knew,_

_There was a lesson in store,_

_There was a lesson in store for me,_

_Changed my whole world now I know,_

_Changed my whole world now I know that I don't know it all,_

_There's always room left to grow,_

_See there's always room left to grow!_

_There's always room to grow,_

_Life had of humbling me, humblin' me back down on my knees,_

I smiled as the song ended and I took out my ear-buds and registered for the contest. That song gave me the energy I would need for this elite contest. I rushed to the back room. The theme of this contest was one of the most rare, your style. The competitors had to dress THEMSELVES up in their favorite style. Mine was easy. It was the gothic brand, Raven Candle. But, I do like the luxury brand, Zhade. I heard they like mixes of styles too. Those were more unique and most of the time they could tell it was award winning. I have advantages over the other stylist, my mother competed in this competition, that's Michaela, and my god mom was her model, that's Avery. I started to choose certain pieces until what I thought would be a total fail, turned out to be very cute! I was wearing black high-heeled boots that were from Zhade, a black and white hoopskirt from Raven candle, A black sequined tube top from Zhade, long white lace gloves from raven candle, and I topped it off with a big white and black sunshade from Zhade. When I looked in the mirror all I saw was perfection and rushed out and waited to be called on the runway.

It was my turn and I had to say, I saw some pretty-looking outfits but they weren't much compared to one I saw. I was sure she had me beat. They told me to go out and I began to strut my stuff along with blowing kisses to the boys. The crowd cheered louder than anything I've ever heard as I got to the end of the pink, flashing, catwalk, and did a pose that I thought was sexy. I noticed one particular boy in the audience that caught my eye, and that was Brad. I blew a kiss at him and he blew one back. I held my cheek as If he actually kissed me and I smiled and if it was even possible, the crowd got louder. I turned around sassily and model walked back down the catwalk. I received high-fives from the other contestants who were talking amongst their selves. I over-heard one girl say, "She's definitely going to win. Did you hear that?! They were louder than when Corinne went out!" I heard the DJ, Mc mode, call us out to see who one. I doubted it was me. The result's appeared on the screen instead of him telling us. I won. I won! I really did! I felt tears of joy stream down my face as I fist pumped the air. I heard a guy yell out to me in a loud voice over the entire crowd, "I LOVE YOU LENCI!" it was Brad. I walked to the edge of the catwalk and screamed, "I LOVE YOU TOO BRAD!" The glitterazzi took a video of this happening and I didn't care. I love Brad and that's what matters. Nothing those Chaos-hogs can do or say will tear us apart. We are stronger than a chemical bond. I walked back to MC Mode to get my trophy. He gave it to me and I held it up in the air. He passed me the microphone and I said in total truth and happiness, "I won this for you all!" and the crowd's loud roar was deafening. I turned around and exited the stage. When I was backstage I could still hear the crowd's cheering. I had tears of joy streaming down my face and I bet my make-up looked ridiculous. I didn't care. I was blinded by joy. I walked out-side and as I expected, microphones were shoved in my face. I heard a bunch of 'razzies throw out questions for me

"Lenci, do you personally know the guy you yelled out to in the crowd?"

"Lenci, is it true that you are in a relationship?"

"Lenci, did you blow the kiss at the end of the catwalk to the man you told that you love him?"

Those were reasonable. There were a few where I just wanted to scream, "hell the fuck no!"  
"Lenci, is it true you're pregnant?"

"Lenci, who's the baby daddy of your soon-to-be child? How many kids are you having?"

"Lenci, is it true that you had plastic surgery on your butt?"

I sighed knowing that if I didn't answer these questions that they would chase me, "yes, I personally know the guy I yelled out to in the crowd, He's my boyfriend. Yes it's true that I'm in a relationship, yes, I blew a kiss to my boyfriend at the end of the runway. NO! I'm not pregnant! I have no children, and no I did not. I don't think my butt is that big, is it?" I began to walk away. They were satisfied. I rarely give them personal information and when I gave it they just gobbled it up like hounds. While I walked to the after party, Brad drove up to me and asked me, "Hey, you need a ride, Lenc?" I nodded and got into his car as he drove me to the party. I asked him to stay with me and he started to refuse. I then pulled out an old trick I used on boys to make them do what I want. I put my chin on his shoulder, made puppy eyes, batted my eyelashes and in a sweet pleading voice I asked, "Please Brady-boo? Please?" He sighed. I cracked him. "fine," he muttered "but one hour and that's it. Understand?" I nodded vigorously. He smiled at me and cheerfully said, "Good girl." I rolled my eyes playfully. I wasn't a puppy. I had taken my chin off of his shoulder and was looking out of the windshield. He flicked my chin and I began to fake being annoyed. He laughed. His laugh was so sexy. I loved this man more than anything. He pulled up to the hotel where the party was being hosted and dropped me off out front. I waited for a bit until he came over to me after parking his car. He grabbed my hand as we walked into this mass-blob of people. We were ready to face the word with each-other, hand in hand, even if the storms came to us. We are one.


	8. On a roll

_Style Savvy Trendsetters: More than My Delivery Boy_

**Ok ****I'm back with another chapter! This is the way I'm asking for forgiveness. So here's another.**

~Lenci~

At the after party, Brad surprised me when he had taken that picture with me and kissed me in the picture. I never know what he's going to do. I sighed softly and lied down on my bed and turned on the news. News reporters Chance Hope and Chase Hope started to do their report on famous people. At first, I wasn't interest until I was mentioned, "As you may have heard, famous shop owner and international contest winner, Lenci, had spilled a bit to the paparazzi last night." I began to listen more intently to the news, and not have it on just to hear something, "She also broke the rumor that was floating around about her being pregnant." I face palmed. Who though I was pregnant? Maybe I should look at myself sideways in the mirror, "We posted all the news that she talked about on the webpage." I picked up my phone and unlocked it hopped on the internet to look at their webpage. I sighed in relief, they had said nothing untrue. I got up and decided that sitting at home in sweaty sweat pant and a loose off-white tee shirt wasn't a good idea. I got up and my stretched, sweaty, loose off white sleeves fell down just below my shoulders. I heard the doorbell and I went to go answer the door, forgetting about my attire, and opened it. On the other side of the door was Brad. I smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed me. He looked over my attire, which I still didn't think about, and sweetly said, "You look pretty today." Even though my skin is a chocolate brown, my cheeks flushed a crimson red. I invited him in and we both sat on my light purple, leather, comfy, couch. I laid my head on his lap and felt myself start to go to sleep. He ran his fingers through my long black hair and I felt myself starting to be wrapped into sleep even more. To prevent that from happening, I sat up and wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face into his side. He wrapped one of his strong, lightly muscled arms around me as he sighed softly. I felt something beckon to me as my mind gravitated towards it. I felt myself being wrapped in that fragile blanket called sleep and went into my own dream of something I couldn't have just imagined.

~Brad~

I had my arm wrapped around Lenci. I started to hear slight snoring. I looked down at her sleeping figure and decided if I should put her in my Lap or not. I went with yes and picked her up and placed her in my lap and placed her head on my chest. I sat back with her on my lap still. She was cold. I carefully undid my jacket and placed it over her. I held her tighter and I could feel her strong pulse. Her long black hair was in a jumble all over her head. I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the sleeping woman on my chest. I kissed her soft cheek and a soft purr emitted from her mouth. I felt butterflies in my stomach when she made that beautiful sound. Good butterflies, not bad ones. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom (in the actual game, your bed and living room are the same room. At least I think they are so I gave myself a bedroom) and placed her in her bed. I gently placed the cover over her and tucked her in. I sat on the floor. I looked up at Lenci's purple floral canopy bed. Her sleeping face was so gentle. I thought about her. She looked unhealthily skinny when we first met. But now, she's filled out and that's made me smile. We saw each other about every day and then we started to hang out. I never had the nerve to ask her out. I mean, for example, the firework show. I told her about the place where my dad and I used to hang out and watch the stars. Her eyes were absolutely enchanted by the moonlight and her face looked like it was made of porcelain. I tried to ask her but I came up with the lamest excuse ever, and of all things I chose, I chose that I had to go make some deliveries. She didn't look like she brought it. She left looking very sad. I felt terrible. I saw her start to stir a little bit and heard her mutter something. I can only wonder…

~Lenci~

_(Dream)_

_All I could see was a bright white light. I heard voices in a blur all around me. I could make out a woman sitting on a bed. She was my skin tone. She brought me closer to her face. I must have been very small because she held me up above her face. My eyes started to clear a little bit. I saw a young looking African-American woman lying in bed. Hey, she looked like Avery! Except that she looked way younger than Avery. I tried to ask her a question but it just came out in sounds that were cries. I tried to ask for help but I just cried louder and louder with no signs of stopping. The woman had a scared look on her face. She shushed me and surprisingly I quieted. I noticed a Caucasian-American woman standing beside her. This woman looked like Michaela. The woman that was holding me said in a sobbing, shaky voice, "Oh Mitchy, What am I going to do? Her father is going to hurt and abuse her! I can't let him near her!" (_**AN: My father has enough common sense to know if he tried to hurt me, at this age, I could take him down. Plus, he loves me too much to do that. And He likes living too much to do that.) **_'__Mitchy' looked down at me. She looked like she had a plan and confidently spoke, "I'll take her." The woman holding me looked VERY uncertain. She clutched me in her arms. She worriedly started, "Mitchy, do you know what he'll do to me if he finds out the baby's gone?! He'll hit me again and I can't go through that again! Do you remember how bad it was?! Worst of all, I had his baby and I might give it away! He's expecting it!" Mitchy looked at her friend and responded calmly, "Aveie-boo, I know you love this baby, but you have to let me have her. You can still see her if I have her and you know she'll be taken good care of. I'm giving birth to little Emma-Lee in here." She pushed on her stomach lightly and she saw a little bump appear and disappear on her stomach. "Common Aveie, do it! Tell him you had a miscarriage because of that time when he shoved that pot into you. Say that you already had the surgery." Aveie seemed convinced. She then said. "Lenci, Lenci Mira James." That was my name! Could this be my mom? Wait no, Michaela's my mom. We do both have different skin tones though, maybe it is possible. 'Aveie' passed me to Mitchy and after a while she left the room._

**The person who can connect the dots will be mentioned in my story, depending on how well I know you, I may just give you a brief appearance. VJ out, Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

Confrontations and comforts of some sort.

**Okay I just couldn't wait to post another chapter. I'm going to just keep typing these and have them on hand if that's okay with you guys. I have also noticed style savvy isn't a very popularly fanfictionized. If you could, can you tell your friends about it? Please? Thanks.**

**Kensday, Amonte, Kai, Keyshaunna, Dave, and Laila, you will make a brief appearance in the story somewhere.**

~Lenci~

I thought about it over and over again. Michaela and I only shared a few things in common while Avery and I had a whole lot in common. I paced back and forth wondering if my mom, er, Michaela lied about being my mom for all these years. I ran my fingers through my raven colored hair as I continued to pace.

I received a text from Emmylou; I decided to look at it. It said to come to go to mom's house. She said that mom said that if I wanted to, I could bring Brad along. Mom said I might need him. I didn't remember climbing in the bed last night. Brad must have put me there. Bless him. I texted him and asked him if he could come with me to my mom's house. He texted back almost as soon as I sent it and Brad said he would come. He told me to meet him at the café. I began to get dressed. I went to my closet and chose normal jeans and a purple tee shirt, black socks, and purple sneakers. I grabbed my iPod and turned it on. The first thing I heard was a song that made me feel like something bad was going to happen, and it just happened to be the song Amonte and I made together and It was called "In different castles"

(Amonte)

_You and I,_

_You are my life_

_But now look,_

_Fate has over took_

_(Lenci {me})_

_When I look at you,_

_I know our love is true,_

_(Gets higher)But what would happen if there were no longer (hold) two?_

_(Whispers) Monte-boo!_

_(Amonte and I)_

_Oh sweetie,_

_I need need you,_

_To love-uhv me,_

_To stay-ay true,_

_But us two,_

_Shall be apart,_

_Like the pieces of my heart,_

_I love you,_

_So tell your crew,_

_Even though we're through with the hassles,_

_We're now in different castles._

_(Amonte)_

_Oh my dear,_

_I hear,_

_You're moving away,_

_I'll miss you,_

_And your issues,_

_Even your bright red shoes'_

_(Me)_

_Monte-boo,_

_How I need you,_

_I am moving away,_

_It's so sad to say,_

_But it's true,_

_I won't forget you,_

_Monte-boo _

_(Amonte and I)_

_Oh sweetie,_

_I need need you,_

_To love-uhv me,_

_To stay-ay true,_

_But us two,_

_Shall be apart,_

_Like the pieces of my heart,_

_I love you,_

_So tell your crew,_

_Even though we're through with the hassles,_

_We're now in different castles._

_(Amonte)  
Sweetheart please don't go!_

_I want to love you mo._

_Your black hair,_

_It's certainly fair,_

_But that part I don't care,_

_It's you that I want,_

_With or without hair,_

I stopped listening and zoned out as I walked to the café. What does she need to tell me? I got worried. I continued to be in my worry spirit until I got to the café. I saw this one girl talking to Brad. I walked up behind him and eavesdropped on their conversation the girl said sounding very flirty, "Oh Brad, you sure are **_fine_**." I started to get angry, he was my boyfriend!

"Sorry to crush you Renee," Brad started," but I already have a girlfriend." Wait a minute; it's that skank bag I used to work with back at my old store! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! How dare she flirt with **_MY BOYFRIEND!_** Oh wait, skankity isn't finished, "But Brad, why be with her when you could have me? I'm sure she's nowhere******_near_** as cute as me." I could tell Brad was trying not to lose his patience, so I walked up beside Brad, held his hand, and leaned on his shoulder saying, "Well, Renee, in your world maybe, but the world says otherwise." Renee kept staring and blinking. She looked afraid. That's what you get for trying to steal my boyfriend. "Lenci," Brad groaned, "She wasn't succeeding at all." I looked at Renee's terrified face. Did I say that out loud? "Yes you did, and that too," Brad told me. I blushed and I looked away, embarrassed. Wait, why am I embarrassed? I'm supposed to be giving her a piece of my mind. "Renee," I started, "I don't like you trying to steal my boyfriend from me. Matter of fact, I never liked you all that much to begin with. You always kissed ass to get what you wanted. I know you set Dominic up with Grace, when you know DAMN WELL that I had loved him for the longest time. Now, your skank ass who smells like rotten bologna is trying to steal **_my_** boyfriend? Hell no. You're lucky I don't cave your face in!" that felt good, let's keep going, "oh yeah, and by the way, the only reason I allowed you to work in my old shop is because I pitied your lack of skills and hoped that some people you saw helped influence your style. It obviously did not." I gestured to her outfit. She was wearing a blue, mint sprinkles (the cheery and pop brand) camisole over a red canta-modo (the refined feminine brand) outfit. She looked like a rainbow. Renee had tears starting to form in her eyes. She let out a slight sob and looked at me with her sad eyes as sadly chocked out, "Everyone says your nice, Lenci, but you're really a cold, hollow, shell of your old self." I rolled my eyes. I AM nice. But when you try to take someone or something away from me, that's when I get mean. Maybe Renee is right. Maybe I am a mean person. Oh no! I can't be a mean person! Ack, what am I thinking!? This is just bratty Renee after all. But I can't help but have that nagging feeling. Renee stormed off. I looked at Brad thinking 'I'm not mean, am I?' He must be able to read minds because he sweetly reassured, "Don't worry, Lenc, I don't think your mean." That was enough reassuring for me, and I then followed him to his car.


	10. Finnaly hit 10!

**_Hey Hay Hay! I be back_**

**_Leland: Psh… Who is this Brad fellow? _**

**_*face-palm* read the story Le-Le. Anyways, thanks to all those who paid this story ANY mind at all. You are appreciated. I have to come up with a name for my readers. For now, it will be Ladians. My nickname is enchilada, and some people call me 'Lada. So, Ladians, enjoy! I enjoy writing this. And enjoy Le's annoying comments on the story. _**

**_Leland: HEY!_**

**_Shut it. My Ladians want to read the story or they wouldn't be here. So lil' Ladas, here is the story._**

~Lenci~

Brad had just pulled up at my mom's house. He put the car in park and turned it off. I was about to get out of the car when Brad opened the door for me from out-side of the car. I got out and he closed the door. I held hands with him as we walked up to the door of my mom's house. It was three stories tall and in took up all of her land but enough to have a beautiful garden in the front, and a nice-sized field in the back. I rang the doorbell and Emmylou opened the door. She smiled a big, genuine smile at Brad and I and greeted, "Why, hello there! I missed you Lenci, and Brad, it's nice to see you again." Brad smiled back at Emmylou. We walked inside, still hand in hand as we came into the living room. I found Avery, Michaela, and surprisingly Mr. Mittens, my childhood cat, in the living room. Avery had a look of concern on her face while Michaela had a look of dread. Brad shook hands with my mom and Avery before we both took a seat on the couch. Emmylou came in the room after us and she sat down beside me. Michaela cleared her throat and started, "Lenci, Emmylou, I have something important to tell you two." I sat back on the couch. I could see the look on everyone's faces. Michaela looked unconfident, Avery looked relived and afraid, Emmylou looked like she was trying to figure out what Michaela was going to say, and Brad, well, he looked like he felt that he was out of place. "We're only telling you this for your own well-being," Avery butted in. Michaela nodded. She looked very hesitant before she started to look a bit more confident. She breathed in and out and said without feeling, "I'm not Lenci's mother." My eyes widened and I laughed. My mom always cracked the best jokes. "Woo, mom that was a good joke!" I looked at Michaela's face. She didn't look like she was kidding. She then said softly, "I'm serious, Lenci." I felt a pain in my chest. My eyes started to tear up. "HOW COULD YOU!?" I scream-cried through sobs, "WHY MICHAELA!? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" I couldn't control the tears threatening to spill down my face. Avery then told me something, and that is what broke it, "Lenci, I'm actually you mom."

**okay, this is the tenth chapter! Next chapter will have a special thing in it, so look out for the next chapter!**

**Leland: and make sure to review! slap the button with you forehead if you have to!**


	11. Where did I go! Idk

**_Style savvy trendsetters: more than my delivery boy. chapter eleven: the cold truth_**

**_Hello! I'm so sorry for leaving this huge Cliffie! I feel like a jerk now!_**

~Lenci's POV~

My eyes watered and my sight was soon clouded. I started to whimper a bit, and Brad attempted to wrap his arms around me in comfort. I just pushed him off and did what I was used to, running away. I briskly walked out of the house. Once I was out I then bolted. I heard someone calling for me from behind, but it wasn't worth turning around. Nothing was worth it. I slowed up once I had got a safe distance and walked at a normal pace. I walked over to the park I used to play at as a little girl. I sat on the swings and swung back and forth. I closed my eyes and for the first time in years, the swinging helped bring the weight of stress off my shoulders. The tears dried because of the wind, said it we comforting me, telling me not to cry. Then, I heard a very familiar voice which also soothed me, "baby, you okay?" his voice may be soothing, but the last thing indeed right now in a bunch of questions being asked. I just shook my head and walked over to where he had parked his car. I got in on the passenger side and he was the driver. I looked over at him and whispered softly, "just talk to me. Don't ask questions, just talk. Your voice soothes me." And so talk he did. He just talked about random things until we gotta my apartment. He parked the car and just as I was reaching for the door handle, he locked the doors. I looked over at him and he sighed softly. He gripped my hand and looked me dead in the eyes and said, "your not going in there without me, no matter how alone you want to be." My looks showed question and , "if you killed yourself..." He started, "I just couldn't bear it. _I would _commit suicide. It would be my fault, and, I just can't..." I smiled softly. Brad did have a way with words. I lead him upstairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door and we sat down on the couch. I felt like crying again, but I didn't want Brad to see me cry. Soon, my tears started to roll down my face. Then, they turned into sobs. I didn't notice the look Brad gave me. Before I knew it I was wrapped in his embrace. I still had tears streaming down my face. I whispered softly in his ear, "Never let me go."

**_Okay, sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth. Had problems, and my computer got stolen. Yeah, review please!_**


	12. Lemony stuff OO

**_Hello my baby people. I love you guys, and speaking of love, there is a lemon this chapter. #Akward. But still, feedback is appreciated, constructive and positive, no flames plz_**.

I don't know how, but I fell asleep in Brad's embrace. I was awake and asleep at the same time. I could see him pickling me up and gently putting me on my bed. He tucked me in and then kissed my forehead. I completely fell asleep after that. I got up and walked out of my room to see Brad Sitting on my couch. I wondered how long he'd been up until I looked outside and saw the sun setting. I don't remember what time it was when I fell asleep, but really all I cared about was the heartbreak I went through. I walked over to him and sat his lap. He cradled me and the warmth of him just made me melt inside. I sighed softly as I ran my fingers through his blonde hair. I gazed into his brown eyes lovingly. Just me and him in our own little world. I pressed my lips against his. They were warm and tasted like strawberries. I felt his tongue brush against my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a tiny bit, and he slipped his tongue in. He moved it around my mouth causing me to shudder. He soon after took his tongue out of my mouth, and pulled back. After that kiss, it left me breathless. "Brad," I moaned weakly. He smirked and by the look of his smirk, i knew he was up to no good.

************_WARNING LEMON AHEAD, SKIP AHEAD IF YOU LIKE WHATEVER CHILDHOOD TOU HAVE LEFT!**************_**

With that certain look in his eyes, Brad looked in my eyes and asked, "Do you love me?" I sighed softly and a kind gentle smirk emerged from my face,I then whispered, "Yes Brad, I love you so much." He giggled, which is when I got what he was doing, because Brad never giggles. I felt his hands on the middle of my back slide down. Then, I felt him caress my lower half. He smacked it softly and I bit my tongue. I knew he was trying not to hurt me, but it kind of caught me off guard. He stopped caressing and smacking and then, he went to my pants. He pulled them off somehow, and now, he could see my blue lingerie panties. He seemed impressed, and he used one hand to caress one of my breast, and another to rub my womanhood softly. I moaned in pleasure as I let him do whatever he pleased. He grunted a bit when he noticed the fact that in the position we were in, he was shorter than me. He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom and he whispered, "I really want you." I moaned a bit when he placed me on the bed. He looked down at me from his standing position on the floor, and he took off my shirt, to reveal a blue lingerie bra. He smirked a bit and then I went to unhook my bra. He chuckled and as I pulled of the bra completely he fell silent. "Damn, those are pretty," he whispered softly. I went to take off my panties, but he grabbed my wrist and wispered, "a little foreplay never hurt anyone." I had a tinge of pink on my cheeks. From what he said, and he fact that he was now rubbing my womanhood. "Oooohhh, B-Brad!" I moaned. He smirked and chuckled and as he unbuckled his pants, he suductivley said, "but it did hurt your goody-two shoes look, miss Boyfriend's-favorite-color-lingerie." I blushed as he took of his pants, and removed his shirt. I looked at his almost naked image and moaned. 'Stop teasing me and fuck me already' I thought aggravated. He slid off my panties and smirked and I blushed, 'or, don't, and maybe I'll chicken out' I thought again. He then slid his boxers off and I blushed, so hard, like his, umm, member was. My breathing hitched and he seemed to notice. He crawled on my bed on top of me and he hovered over me. "Ready?" He whispered in my ear. I was trembling pretty much. "Wait a second," he whispered, "do you have a condom?" He rolled off of me and then I got a white bottle out of my dresser drawer. I took out a little tiny white pill and popped it in my mouth. I drank some water and it went down. I sighed softly and laid back on the bed. He climbed on top of me again and he asked me in a sweet voice, "Ready now?" I nodded and looked at him sweetly. Then I asked, "Brad, could you, oh gosh, how do I ask this,"

"Just ask baby."

I cringed a bit and whispered, "Could you please be gentle? I'm a-"

He interrupted me, "A virgin, I know. I'll be as gentle as possible." I sighed in relief. I felt his manhood press against my woman hood a bit, then he pushed inside of me. I felt a tiny sting of pain and cringed. Brad held my hand and I sighed softly and I made a tiny sound. "Ok, I'm ready," I said softly. He began to thrust slowly and I sighed in pleasure. He caressed my face as he thrust a bit faster, I moaned he continued to thrust at that speed for about ten minutes, then he pulled out. I whined. He rolled me over on my stomach and then I felt him push in again and I whimpered. He started to thrush quicker this time. It had felt like he had been going for hours when he turned me on my back again and went back inside. Now, he was thrusting even harder and faster. "Brad," I called out in pleasure as he went even faster. I felt my womanhood tighten around him and I moaned and groaned. I found this impossible, but somehow, he was pumping even harder and faster and my womanhood clenched tightly around him and I screamed in pleasure. He kissed me mid-scream to muffle the noise. He pulled in lips off of me and I felt something squirt out of me onto Brad, and then he moaned, "Fuck," something wet was once again inside of me, but, it was squirted into me, not out of me. He pulled out and there was a small line of white stuff attached to the tip of his manhood. He turned me over so I was laying on top of him as we laid down on my bed.

**_****OKAY, THE INTERCOURSE IS OVER FOR THIS CHAPTER! READ ON IF YOU WANT!******_**

I layed beside Brad, my breathing rugged. He had his arms wrapped around me as sweat dropped down my forehead. Winter is a beautiful season. Brad had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily and he muttered, "I love you." I then rolled on top of him and kissed him on the lips. He again wrapped his arms around me. Just me, him, and my little world, my sanctuary. If I could, I would stay wrapped in Brad's arms forever, because, here, I felt like I belonged. I loved him, and nobody or nothing could change that, ever.

**_Omg I finally wrote a Lemmon and posted it! It's also kinda cheesy and awkward, so yeah. Review?_**


	13. Forty shads of Lominic

lemons here as well, as you guesses by the title. Also strong language!

It had been weeks since Brad and I had last talked and it was starting to weigh on me. I found my self snappish towards people. Even my sweet assistant Shea.

I was aggravated as I walked home that night. I was basically stomping home. I felt two hands grab be and I shrieked. "Let go!" I screamed. I should have known better. Whoever it was pushed me into their car. And blindfolded me. "Who are you!" I shrieked. Then I think my heart dropped, "the same person you've been avoiding for a month." I fell silent and stopped struggling. I knew who it was, and I haven't been avoiding him. "Brad?" I whimpered in question. I heard a sour laugh that really creeped me out. "Brad, I'm sorry, I just haven't," he cut me off with a snarl that made me jump a bit, "Bullshit!" I felt tears slide out of my eyes as I muttered, "Brad, your crazy." He snarled and I was quiet the rest of the ride. Soon, he slammed hard on the brakes and caused me to fall out of the seat. "Get up," he commanded. I pushed myself up as there was an intense pain in my arm. "Say a word and I'll do something to you," he snapped as he got out of the car. He opened my door and picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I still had tears streaming down my face and onto his shirt and I inhaled his scent _it smells slightly different_ I thought to my self. He opened a door and closed it. I heard him flip on a light and the room light up. He gently placed me on the couch as he undid my blindfold. I looked at him. He looked different partially. His brown eyes were bloodshot and I saw he looked different in other aspects, like he had dyed a streak of brown hair. He looked pissed off. "Lenci, why the fuck were you avoiding me?!" He yelled at me loudly. I cringed backwards and whimpered, "I wasn't!" He squeezed my arms tight and I shrieked from the thundering pain in one of them. He cringed and let go. _Still soft as always_ I thought to myself. He looked at me sympathetically, then his face changed back into one I couldn't remember him ever making at me. "I'll ask you again, why were you avoiding me!" I cringed back again as he got loud. "I wasn't!" I squeaked out. He raised his fist and I cringed farther. "I though you knew me better that that." He said to me as I opened my eyes. "I would never hurt you, intentionally." I looked at him nervously. "I let myself slip into depression without you, so I'll ask again, and give me the damn truth. Why were you avoiding me?" I sighed softly and my lips met with his._ These still taste the same_ I thought. It felt like hours after we pulled back and I sincerely whispered, "I wasn't." He smirked at me and I looked down at his crotch. He has a large bulge there. He grabbed my hand and put it on his bulge. "If you mean what you say, show me." I whimpered. I looked in his eyes and they were shining. I jokingly asked, "how may I redeem myself Sempai?" He rubbed my lips and then looked down at his bulge. "Suck me off." He said. I groaned in disappointment. "Or I could use you as my personal maid." I sighed in aggravation as I got off of the couch. He unbuckled his pants and pulled down his underwear.

I got up and he started to unbutton my pants. He pulled them off and bent me over the couch. He pulled my panties to the side and he entered me without warning. I screamed as he instantly started to hammer me. I cried as he continued to cum inside of me. _It's right before my period too_ I though as he hit his climax. He pulled out and the flipped me and shoved it into my mouth and came in there. I cried out and he pulled out. "Avoid me again and I'll do worse," he said as he pulled his clothes back on. I gave up on trying to convince him. I laid there. _Was that rape?_ It thought. _I wanted him too, but was it? _

He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and completely undressed me. He put me in the shower and I leaned on the wall. He gave me soap and a washcloth and told me to wash up. I cringed as the water hit my arm. Brad noticed and sighed, "what's wrong?" I touched the hurt arm and cringed. He frowned and rubbed the arm and kissed it. "We'll we a doctor in a few days. Until then, just don't hurt yourself again, or me for that matter." I smiled at him and he was grinning back. He closed the shower curtain and I washed up while thinking even more. Brad would never intentionally hurt me. He said that himself. So why would he kidnap me, make me cry, then apologize? It hurt a lot when he accused me of avoiding him. He made me suck him off which he knows I don't like. He really hurt me. Not physically, but mentally. As I finished showering I turned off the shower. I squeezed the water out of my washcloth and hung it up on the cloth rack in the bathroom. His house was very nice and well kept. All the walls were white. And the bathroom smelled like lemons. I loved the way he had it set up. I got out of the shower to see he had left me a towel. I dried off as I thought on it more. I really wanted him to hug me again. I heard a knock at the door and then Brad entered. My towel was just long enough to cover my cleavage and my lower areas. He smirked at me and extended his hand out for me to grab. I did and he walked me to his bedroom. He had laid out an old T-shirt of his on his nightstand for me. Then he had passed me a pack of brand new panties and he had a set of 3 bras in my size (stalker much Brad?). It was awkward, the fact that he gave me them, got the material I liked right, and the shape, but anyways I smiled and thanked him. He kindly left the room so I could change. I got the underwear package and tag free and put it on. Next, I slipped on the old faded purple T-shirt of his. It went down to my mid thighs (AN: my character is always short, and I'm pretty sure Brad is tall in the game, if not, well too flipin' bad. He is now.) and it was very comfortable. I opened the door and he was sitting down in the living room. I called out faintly for him. He got up and walked over to me. He smiled and it was one that made me smile too. "How cute," he said smirking, "You look better than I do in that." I giggled and threw myself into him in a hug. He hugged back and we stayed like that for a while. "Please never make me do anything crazy ever again Lenci," He whispered. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. Then, I was hit with guilt. _Oh dammit_ I thought in my head, _I could be pregnant, with his child _Iwanted to ask him how he felt about it, but I was afraid. So afraid. I just stayed in his embrace until he let go. He grabbed my hand and we walked into his bedroom. I sat on his bed and laid down on top of the sheets. He watched me sweetly as I felt myself drifting off to sleep. He was the last thing I saw as I fell asleep.

I woke up with my pulse racing. I thought last night was a dream and I was going to go see Brad until I noticed that it wasn't a dream. He was asleep beside me and somehow I had gotten under the sheets. I gently got out of bed and pulled on yesterday's pants. I slipped on my black socks and sneakers from the living room. Just as I was about to go, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my lover's face staring at me, hurt. "You're leaving?" He asked, "again?" I sighed softly and nodded. I looked down to avoid the hurt in his eyes. He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. His eyes seemed to be normal. I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Can I go with you?" He asked softly. I smiled and nodded. "Get dressed, I'm going to work," I said softly. He walked to his room. I waited by the front door for him. He soon walked out of the room and what I saw next made me smirk, he was wearing another purple shirt and he was wearing black jeans and black Tennis shoes that matched my outfit. "Awww, your so cute!" I squealed. He laughed a bit and picked me up. I giggled and he opened the front door and walked out of it. He locked it and closed it and he carried me to his car, "My princess's feet may not touch the ground," he joked as he opened the passenger side door and put me inside. He closed it for me as I strapped on my seatbelt (must be better than being flung on the floor in the backseat) as he got into his car, and did I mention, it was a new car? It was Nisan of some sort, and it had a red candy paint outside and a black interior. He started his car and I smiled at him. He grinned at me and took off.

I was carried bridal style into my shop by Brad and I giggled. He set me in a chair, "I still can't touch the ground eh?" I questioned. He just smirked as I heard a shrill shriek coming from the other room. It was Shea who ran into the room any hugged me, oh, and did I mention Brad had put me down. "OhmygodIthoughtsometningterriblehappenedtoyoulastnightareyouok?!" She screamed. I laughed, "Shea, I'm fine," I smiled at her and emphasized, "fine." She sighed and she looked over at Brad, she leaned closer to me and whispered, "that guy over there seems to like you, a lot." I snicker and whispered back, "he's my boyfriend." She squealed and giggled and I waved Brad over, "Hey, boo!" He walked over to where I was sitting, on a couch in my employees only lounge, "yes Lenc?" He asked sweetly. I introduced him to Shea and they shook hands.

"Ha, her first regular eh?" Brad asked jokingly as he, Shea and I conversed. "Yeah, I love her work!" Shea squeaked and I smirked. Then, in the background, I heard the shop bell ring and I walked out front with Shea close behind. There he stood. I froze. There was no way he was here, while Brad was here, oh my god. Shea caught on, and smiled and greeted for me, "hi, welcome to Mira Luna, I'm Shea and this is my boss, Lenci." He looked me up and down and nodded, "I know Lenci, and I came here to talk with her, about old times." Then, I think my heart dropped to my feet and shattered when Brad entered the room. "Lenci, who's this?" Brad asked skeptically. I felt myself about to pass out, "Brad, this is Dominic, my old boss." Dominic smirked at me and and made things worse, "she's my ex, and soon to be girlfriend again, what about you?" Brad's eyes flickered with anger as he snapped, "I'm her _current_ boyfriend and lover." I started to get really dizzy and Shea caught me as I blacked out.

~Shea's POV~ (lol, what?!)

I know why Lenci blacked out, and it wasn't good. I was holding her in my arms to keep her from falling. Brad was glaring at Dominic and Dominic returned the favor. I fully picked Lenci up and carried her upstairs. I gently placed her on the full sized bed that was upstairs. I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and put it on her forehead. She was shaking in her sleep and was muttering nonsense. "Dom Dom, no, leave him alone," what? I heard the arguing downstairs get louder.

"Yeah, well, why would she want you?"

"I could ask you the same, pinky!"

"Well, because she loves me!"

"She loves me more than your ass!"

"Ha, no. Then why didn't she tell you about me?"

"Because your, ugh!" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Brad. "She's out cold," I said to him. He walked over to where she was, right next to me, and he brushed his hands against her face. He muttered, "we'll talk when she gets up." I passed him the ice pack and went downstairs. I looked at him. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was pretty handsome. "S-sir," I started, "I politely request that you leave." He snickered and walked out of the door. "Tell them that this isn't over." I felt sick as he walked out of the door. I locked it and went back upstairs. Lenci was sitting up with Brad's arms wrapped around her. She was trembling. "Brad," she spoke softly as she looked into his eyes, "it's about time I tell you about Dominic." Then she looked over at me, "you've heard this before, you're free to listen again." I propped myself against the wall.

~_Lenci, age 20 POV~_

_I felt my cheeks heat up. Me? Run my own store? I was terribly flattered. I nodded softly and Dominic smiled sweetly at me. Renee glared at me and grace grinned. The next few hours went by in a blur as Dominic and Godfrey helped me choose what I wanted my shop to look like, the music it played and the name of the store. _

_A few day later, Dominic was knocking at my door. I opened it and there he stood, looking sheepish, as always, well, at least when we were alone. "Lenci, your store, it's finished." I smiled sweetly at him. Then, he closed the small gap between our lips and we were kissing. Soon, he was full on making out with me, and I was kissing back! Oh, how I wanted this so bad, one of my childhood friends, one of the two I had a crush on, was kissing me. I melted into his embrace soon. _

_It had been months, Dominic and I were finally together, but not everything was okay. I had closed my shop because I was on vacation. And it did not help that Dominic and I had hit a rocky patch in our relationship. Then, I found myself at his mansion. He was at the door looking into my eyes. "Dominic," I sadly said. He obviously knew what was next, "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore." He laughed darkly and glared into my eyes, "after everything that I have done for you," I looked at him sadly and shook my head softly. He grabbed my shoulder and looked into my eyes, with a begging look. "I can't continue working there either, Dominic, I have to go." I walked away, and the bolted to my house. I grabbed my duffle bag and ran._

_I had made it to my hometown, a small city on the outskirts of Brooklyn, New York. I had limped my way to a hotel and passed out in a room. After everything, after running, I was exhausted. Now, I just needed to find my mother and Sister. _

~current time~

~Lenci's POV~

"And now I'm here," I finished my past life story. Brad just sighed. I looked him in the eyes. He gave me a small kiss on the lips. "I still love you, so much more now, you wouldn't believe it," he boldly stated. I looked nervous, I didn't tell him everything like I told Shea, because he would get jealous, super jealous. Like the fact Dominic and I almost had sex, thanks to Eurnice, we didn't, she had walked in on us. I also didn't tell him I could be pregnant, I hadn't got a chance to even tell Shea. I really didn't want to tell him until I was sure. "Brad," I said breathlessly. Shea awkwardly said she was going to leave and went downstairs and headed out. "I want you," he growled lowly. I moaned, "we, can't," he smirked and picked me up. "Eek! Stop that!" I squealed. He carried me downstairs and he let me down. We walked out of the store and I locked it. He unlocked his car and I got in. He got in to the driver's side and drove me to my apartment, where things, got steamy.

**_I'm sorry, I didn't post the intercourse part. I just didn't want you to be reading fifty shades of Lenci. heh, well anyways, I think that's long enough of an update. Reviews? Please? And thanks for 1,500 views! That's why this chapter is so long! Love ya lots_**


	14. everything is for a reason

Okay, yeah, I know the running out of a city into another one isn't realistic, but, she ran from Brooklyn to a small city on the outskirts. Yeah, not believable, but still.  
~Lenci~  
I laid in bed, tired from last night. Brad was laying down beside me. I felt tears prick my eyes. Why did I let him do that? Ugh. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Good morning," he yawned. I closed my eyes, hoping to get the tears dried out. But no, they spilled onto my cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked sincerely. I turned around so I wasn't facing him. "Lenci?" He asked fearfully. "What's not wrong?" I cried  
"Huh?" He asked confused.  
"I mean, Dominic is trying to get me back, work is stressful, and, and, and,"  
"And?" He asked sweetly. I looked down and muttered  
"We shouldn't have done that last night." He was silent for a while until he questioned why. I sighed as I turned around to face him. His face was all too serious. I sighed before I muttered, "I might be pregnant." He asked me to speak up and I just cried into his chest. "Shh," he soothed, "it's okay, you can tell me anything." I just tried to get closer, but at this point, I couldn't. We were already smushed together. I sighed. I grabbed his hands, "promise you won't get mad at me?" He sighed and nodded. My eyes got teary, and I closed them. I told him we would discuss this later as I walked out of the room. I was still wearing the same shirt. The shirt covered my important areas. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal, coco pebbles to be exact. I took my first spoonful and closed my eyes in bliss. Then, they flashed open again. I finished that spoon full and cried. Michaela, we haven't spoken since that incident. I haven't even done a contest to avoid her. We needed to make up. I mean, Avery and I are on good terms with each other, but I never really forgave Michaela. Brad walked in the room wearing pants and no shirt or shoes. I didn't notice him wrapping his arms around me as I had a flashback, my thirteenth Christmas.  
~Lenci, age 13~  
Emmy-Lou and I had just finished decorating the tree. I snuck a sweet-tart flavored candy cane off the tree and unwrapped it and put it in my mouth. Emmy did the same and we walked over to the kitchen. Avery was helping mom bake cookies for the company we were having over. Speaking of company, I missed Harris, he used to come around a lot, now, today will be my first time seeing him in three years. Avery's husband was coming over, and honestly, that guy gave me the creeps. He would yell at Avery and sometimes, even me and Emmy-Lou. When Harris was around, he wouldn't allow it. He's not even that kind of guy, but he always treated us well, and made my mom feel good about herself. I heard the doorbell ring and Emmy and I raced to answer it. I grabbed the doorknob first and I opened the door. There he was. It was Harris, my major father figure, besides Maxwell (lol, MC Mode), "Hello, your Lenci right? And that's Emmy-Lou? Wow, you two grew up so fast and so beautiful." I smirked and thanked him for Emmy-Lou and I, because Emmy was a tomato. I invited him in and he followed us to the kitchen. On my way to my mom and Avery were talking about when they were going to tell her something. Who is 'her'? When Harris saw my mom, he ran over and hugged her sweetly. Then he let go of her and hugged Avery, not the way he hugged mom, but, it was still a sweet hug. I heard a knock at the door. I froze. I wasn't going to get the door. The look on my face told everyone everything. I grabbed Harris's hand and he walked with me to the door. He opened it and there he was. Willyam. I shakily smiled and greeted him. He gave me a look, pushed past Harris and I, going to Avery. Harris slipped his hand out of mine and went into the kitchen, to be with my mom and Avery.  
~Lenci~  
I awoke from my trance to have Brad hugging me from behind and kissing the nape of my neck. I giggled and then I felt a sting. It went away as soon as Brad stopped kissing in that spot. I felt it, and he gave me... A hickey? He chuckled and just hugged me from behind. I was sitting in a chair in the dining room, so he was hugging the chair too. "Dude, you wanna fight? SSBB style?" I asked and smirked. "Oh, so you're that girl now?" He asked."I've always been one," I proudly stated but, "wait, girl? Ima grown ass woman!" He let go of me and walked away. He just walked off. What? It was Sunday, yesterday, I was hanging out with Brad. Today was my day off. I snuggled deep under the covers. I was very warm. I felt myself drifting off to sleep again. As soon as I was a second away, knock knock knock! I groaned and snuggled deeper under the covers. Knock knock knock! I sighed and again, knock knock knock! Fine, "I'm coming!" I screamed. I slipped on a tee-dress and walked to open the door. It was Brad, and, Michaela? Brad looked guilty as I shot him a look. He then mouthed 'I'm sorry.' I invited both of them in. Brad looked at me apologetically. Michaela started to apologize as we sat on the couch, with me in the middle. I shook my head and sighed. "Look, Michaela, mom, whatever you are to me, I forgive you. It's just, hard to take in. But," I admitted, "you will always be my mom, birth mother or not." I hugged her and she squeezed me back. We both had tears streaming down our faces. I just held on to her, and just, hugged her. Showed her that I still care. She let go of me. "Thank you, Lenci, and Brad. I love you guys. And Brad?"  
"Yes ma'am?" He responded sweetly."Take care of my baby and possible grand babies." My eyes shot open. How did she know?"Mom?" She got up and left before I could finish the question. I looked over at him. He looked as shocked as I was. The shock on both of our faces faded and we looked each other in the eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder and I put mine on his chest. "Have you thought about a baby yet?" I asked him to see how he would respond."Well, we'll see soon," he told me as he got up and held my hand, "Come on, I know your tired." We walked to my bedroom and then we crawled into bed together. "You know, we never went to the doctor to check out your arm," he pointed out. I just snuggled closer to him.

I woke up from my nap to see that Brad wasn't beside me. I also noticed by my alarm clock that it was 5:47 in the morning. I got out of bed and got dressed and ate breakfast. As I was on my way to my car downstairs, (yes, Lenci has a car, she's always had one :P) my eyes widened. It was Dominic. He didn't see me, so I hid in the laundry room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Emmy-Lou, Brad, and Shea that he found were I lived. I checked the time 6:30. They probably were shocked I was up so early. I got a text from Brad(B means Brad, E for Emmy-Lou, S for Shea, And L for Lenci)  
B : what? How?  
S: rescue squad unite!  
E: IM TRYING TO SLEEP  
L: EMMY LOU YOU ASS HOLE  
L: help me plz!  
B: I'm also trying to sleep  
S: I'm at the shop  
L: YOU ARE THE WORST RUSCUE SQUAD EVER  
S: ruscue?  
B: aww thanks  
E: TEXT PHILIP NOT ME U ASS  
L: luv you too Emmy  
L: but seriously, HALP MEH  
B: fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, I'm coming, but u owe Me  
L: THANK YOU I OWE YOU ONE-text-  
~Lenci~At least Brad's coming to help. I waited five minutes then I heard it. I heard Brad and Dominic. "Hey, do I know you," that sneer, it was Dominic.  
"Why are you here?" Brad. Of course."Looking for my girlfriend so I can get her back." WHAT?!  
"And that would be?"  
"Lenci." WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DOMINIC?!  
"Chill, she's my girlfriend, and she's too beautiful to let go," aw, Brad.  
"Where does she live?"  
"Not in this building," what?  
"She lives across town in another complex." He was lying, to protect me. I heard Dominic laugh."No, I meant, uh, she does live here, don't listen to me," he was faking.  
"I'm on my way across town now." I heard footsteps and the front door to the lobby close. "Okay Lenci, you can come out now, he's gone." I opened the laundry room door and Brad was standing there. He looked tired and unfocused. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me. I passed him a key to my apartment. He looked confused, "go to my place and go to sleep, go lay on my bed, couch, anywhere, well, virtually everywhere." He nodded and thanked me as he made his way up. I walked out to my car and got in. I backed out and drove to my shop. I got there soon and when I did I smiled. There was a Girl Scout, YASSSS! I love cookies, but wait, she looked sorrowful, er, sad. I walked over to her and she looked over at me. I wanted to give her a hug but she looked slightly frightened. She had bright blond hair like Brad, and similar brown eyes. She was about to cry, aw. I kneeled down to her level and sweetly asked the young girl, "hey, are you ok?" She just started crying louder. I pressed my lips together in a straight line and tried something else, but I changed into a smile."What's wrong sweetie?" She looked at me and said quietly, "My mommy's boyfriend left me here." I furrowed my brow as I heard a faint ding. I looked at the door and I saw Brad walk into the shop. Wasn't he supposed to be asleep? He walked over to me and the girl scout. "Lenci? What's Izzy doing here?" He was looking at his crying cousin, I guess and picked her up. She buried her face in his arm and said something that I couldn't hear. He stroked her hair as she continued to cry. "Hey, none of that. I'll call her mom" He walked with his little cousin outside to his car. ~Brad~I put my Izzy in my car as I dialed her mom. I held my phone up to my ear as it started to ring."Hiya Brad, what's up?"  
"Are you missing someone?"  
"No! I'm just over with my boyfriend. He dropped of Izzy at her dad's."  
"Where is that exactly?" I questioned.  
"Across town from that store Lenci opened." I frowned. Why was she at the shop?  
"Oh really?"  
"Yep!"  
"Then why was she at the shop crying her eyes out looking for you because she said that he left her near the shop alone?!" I nearly screamed into the phone. Her end went silent. I then growled into the phone, "keep that fucker away from my niece!"  
"Brad! This is none of your.." I cut her off  
"You two, more him, could be arrested for child endangerment!"  
"But, I didn't..."  
"I don't care if you didn't, that's your daughter! And she's five! You need to leave him if he doesn't want your daughter, or give her to someone who is responsible!"  
She started whimpering on the other end  
"Goodbye, older brother."  
"Goodbye Brittany," I dismissed as I hung up. Izzy was out of the car and holding on to my pants leg. I picked up the five year old and held her against my chest. I kissed her on the forehead. "Uncle Brad? Can we get ice cream? Pleaseeeeeee!?"I smiled at her as she smiled at me. I nodded and she squealed happily. I put her down and told her to get in the car because I had to do something. As she did I noticed Lenci sitting on the trunk of my car. "Can I have ice cream too? Please?" I walked up to her and hugged her. "No." She frowned at me. "I'll give you anything you want, please?"  
"Buy your own ice cream, you're grown!" She frowned at me again."BUY ME ICE CREAM OR PAY FUCKER!" I widened my eyes at her and frowned as I faked hurt."No! Definitely not now!"  
She looked up at me and stood on her tip toes and kisses me on the lips. It was a long and sweet one. "Please?" She asked as she pulled back."Okay." I smiled at her as she giggled. I love my goofy girlfriend. "Now get in the damn car you goof." She smiled as she got down and started singing"I'm going to get some ice cream! Ima get some ice cream!" I laughed as she got in the car. I walked to get in on the drivers side of the car. Lenci had a mixed chocolate, vanilla and peanut butter cone. I had a vanilla cone and Izzy was eating her chocolate cone. Izzy giggled as she ate some of hers. I smiled. I really want a child one day. Lenci finished her cone and was, I don't even know. She had the largest grin on her face as she did a very odd dance. She was waving her arms around her head in a circle. "I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!" She screeched as Izzy and I laughed at her. We were sitting on a bench. Izzy was sitting between the two of us. She smiled at Lenci and hugged her. Lenci hugged back and honestly, that made me go into think mode (he is now MC mode. Jk! XD). I was really in love with her. I really wanted to have a future with this beautiful woman. I wanted to just, do everything I could for her. If she asked, I would give her my heart, um, I don't know about physically if she just asked, but you get the gist. I was so busy thinking I didn't notice the ice cream running down my arm until Lenci cleared her throat. I looked down and blushed as I wiped off the sticky liquid off my arm. I didn't notice the blush creep onto my cheeks, but Lenci did. She blew me a kiss and if I wasn't red before, now my entire face was now. I started stuttering and she laughed at me. Izzy gave me a look. I just covered my face with one hand. Lenci grabbed the cone out of my hand. "Hey, Lenci! Not cool," I whined as she started to eat my ice cream. She laughed at me and continued to eat it. I frowned and took it back. Izzy laughed as Lenc and I began fighting over the ice cream cone. When I finally got it and ate it, she frowned at me. She continued to frown at me as I finished my cone. She turned away with sass and walked to the car. I followed her and Izzy was in my shadow. Izzy got in the car when I began to talk to Lenci."you mad baby?" I sneered. She frowned at me and huffed."Just get in the car Brad."  
I snickered and got in on the drivers side. Lenci was sitting in the passenger seat and didn't look at me while I was driving. Fine then. As I pulled up at the shop Lenci got out and flashed me a look. I don't know what it meant, but I felt like she was pissed at me. My sister was sitting in the car behind me. Izzy had got out and pointed to two people in a car. It was Brittany and that guy. I frowned as I picked her up. He got out of the car and walked up to me. "Well if it isn't goldilocks," he laughed as he went to touch my hair. I punched him in the shoulder roughly. "Ow, blondie. You hurt me," he sneered sarcastically. I frowned and bit my bottom lip. I wanted to kill this fucker. Izzy was clinging to my pants leg, trembling. He went to pick her up but she let go and ran into Lenci's boutique. I glared at him and walked after my niece. She was crying and Lenci was holding her. She was pointing outside and screaming to us, "don't let the mean man take me!" I sighed, glad the shop was empty. I took her out of Lenci's arms and held her tight in mine. I whispered in her ear, "I'll always be there for you, princess." She smiled and then frowned. She started crying again as he walked in the store with Brittany behind him. I tried to put her down but she grabbed my shirt. He walked over to Izzy and growled at her and she started crying and tugged at my shirt. "Isabella, let go of him," my sister told her. She let go of my shirt and cried and reluctantly walked over to her mom. It broke my heart when she cried as he picked her up. He turned and walked out of the store with her in his arms. I sighed and held my face in my hands. My sister walked out of the shop and Lenci walked up behind me. She back hugged me, but it didn't make me feel any better. She sensed this, let go, and sighed, "Brad, whatever is going on, it's not your fault." I turned around quickly, being pissed off."What the fuck do you mean it's not my fault!?" Her eyes widened as I continued, "HOW DO YOU KNOW!? SEEING MY LITTLE SISTER AND NIECE TREATED LIKE SHIT BY THAT BASTARD AND NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!? IT IS MY FAULT, IM A FUCKING FAILURE! I TRY SO HA-" I was cut off with a sharp slap to the face."Stop yelling... especially at me" Lenci said to me with her arms crossed...and, sadly. Wait, did she just..."Did you just hit me?" I asked quietly. Her eyes widened and her hand tenderly touched the spot where she slapped me. She looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry baby," she whispered softly. I gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "Just don't do that again, okay?" I asked her sweetly. She nodded and hugged me. I hugged back tenderly. She muttered that she needed to go home and she let go and went to her car. I just walked out behind her until I heard someone walk downstairs. It was Shea, who I guess went upstairs a while go, maybe taking a coffee break or something, I don't know, we don't really interact with one another. She smiled at me in acknowledgement and she started to clean up shop. I sighed and continud to walk out of the door. She just looks so...familiar. Anyways, I walked outside to my car, and Lenci was still in her parking spot. Her head on her hands, which were on the steering wheel of her car. I walked over to her car and sighed. "Lenci," I called quietly. She locked her doors. Damn! She's really either pissed or sad about something, but I don't like being shut out or ignored. "LENCI!" I yelled. She looked up at me for a second and looked down again. Okay, this is actually starting to piss me off more than someone would know, seriously. I gave up and got in my car.

Omg. Thank god I found this again :


End file.
